All it took was finding a family
by oncer4life11
Summary: Au pregnant Emma (not in jail). Things don't go as Emma hoped when she reveals shes pregnant to her foster parents. Emma runs off finding herself in Boston, and a new unexpected family. Who help her decided whether or not to keep her baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every one welcome to my new one-shot, it may or may not continue eventually, but no promises.**

 **First I want to give credit for my cover picture to aprincessandherpirate on Instagram.**

 **This one-shot/possible something is from a request by Twilightroxas7 of 15 year old Emma being a teen-age mother after she became pregnant with Henry & running away from home. So as you probably figure this is au, no magic and based mostly in Boston.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

 _All it took was to find a family._

The sound of the timer goes off, loud and unexpected. Well, she expected it; just it was the longest two minutes of her life. Emma lets out a shaky breath, willing herself to pick up the white stick. The results either meant her life would continue as is, or change her life forever. Emma takes the stick into her hand, and then looks down. Yep, two lines, she was pregnant, and tears roll down her checks.

She isn't really surprised by the results, everything pointed to this. She was newly 15 still, in the few years she has had her period, she had missed a couple, so when she missed last months, she wasn't concerned, it happens. But now, she was already 10 days late for a second month now. Based on her best guess, she was about 2 months pregnant, 8 or 9 weeks along. The next thing was figuring out what to do.

Being a foster kid, there was a lot to consider. Her current foster parents had to know, which led to her case worker. Luckily for Emma, her current foster home was nice enough. The couple was one of the nicest she's dealt with in her life. But she knew they didn't approve of her sort of boyfriend, the baby's dad. He was older, a high school dropout, fellow foster kid; but he understood her. He was there for her in ways no one had before. Until he wasn't, when he disappeared, with no explanation. Emma sighs, before telling anyone she had to find out for sure. She would have to go see a doctor; there was a nearby free clinic.

The next day finds Emma, in the cold sterile room at the clinic. They take blood, and have her pee in a cup, to do another test. Now Emma is sitting in the exam room, waiting. Emma is taken from her thought by a knock at the door.

"Emma?" the doctor comes in, she seems nice, she was before too. "So… the test came back positive."

Emma looks down at the floor "So, it's real, I'm pregnant?"

She nods "Yes. Once the blood test comes back we will get a clearer idea how far along. I looked over the paper the nurse had you filled out. My best guess is that you are due in October, the end of October."

"So, like a Halloween baby?" Emma asks.

The doctor nods "That is my guess." She looks at Emma sadly "Um, there are consolers here, you can talk to; about your choices, how to tell your parents, that kind of stuff."

Emma nods "Thank you."

"If you don't have another doctor to see, you should come back in about four weeks, to check your progress okay?"

After finishing up with the doctor, Emma was escorted to the consoler. The woman was nice as well. She didn't push anything, but let Emma know all her options. She got to her foster home and told the couple she would need to talk to them later. As she feared, it didn't go well for her. They basically told her to place the baby for adoption or she was out of their home, they had enough going on, they didn't need to add a baby to the mix. So that night, once everyone is asleep; Emma runs away with $400 and a suitcase.

sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs

Three months later finds Emma in Boston, and she was living in a special foster home meant for pregnant teens. When she first got to Boston, she stayed in shelters for the first three weeks, until one of the staff realized she was pregnant and told her about the home. Her case worker was contacted and Emma was allowed to stay. The home was ran by a couple, David and Mary Margaret Noland, who were so sweet and kind.

Emma is standing in her room, looking into the mirror on the back of her door. She gives a small smile at her reflection, looking at her slightly rounded stomach. It was no question she was pregnant. She pulls at her shirt a little, that was getting a bit snug now, and she wishes she could throw on a flannel over her shirt, but it was June now, to warm for that. She didn't know what she was worried about she was just going to a doctor's appointment. Emma is taken from her thoughts by a knock at the door "Yeah?"

Mary Margaret pokes her head around the door "You ready Emma?"

"Um… yeah" Emma says giving her belly a small rub.

Mary Margaret opens the door more, and smiles "Maybe… we should stop and get you some clothes sweetie."

"You don't have…" Emma starts.

"Emma" Mary Margaret says sternly "your baby is growing, which means your belly is too. You need clothes that fit better."

Emma sighs "Fine… but I don't need much okay? Mostly pants, and a couple shirts, most of them still fit."

"That's a deal" Mary Margaret says with a laugh.

The drive to the clinic is nice, they chat, Mary Margret updates her on one the girls who had left and found a place, after her 18th birthday. Once at the clinic Emma gets a bit quite again, the appointments always made her nervous, but having the woman with her helped. Not much later Emma is called into a exam room, with Mary Margaret in tow.

About 15 minutes later the doctor walks in "Hello Emma" she says with a smile.

Emma smiles "Hi doctor Bell." The name still makes Emma giggle, on their first visit, the doctor told her how her friend's referred to her as tinker bell in school.

"So… how have you been?"

"Good, I think. The baby seems to be grow" Emma says putting her hands on her belly.

Bell smiles "It appears so" she says, sitting on the chair by the ultra sound machine. "So, hopefully your little one lets us see today, if their boy or girl."

Emma smiles with a nod, she lays back. She moves the elastic band attached to her jeans down, and pulls up her shirt to expose her belly. "I think… I think I'm feeling some movement now."

Bell nods, and she puts the gel on her stomach "Good, this about when it could start." She spreads the gel around "Alright…" and she stares at the machine, hits a couple keys and a familiar whooshing sound fills the room, making Emma tear up. "Heartbeat is still strong. And your baby is weighing and measuring where they should." She hits a few keys again, the whooshing sound going away, she moves the probe around more, hitting a few more buttons, this time Emma knew that was for some pictures for her. "The baby is looking great Emma, you are doing a great job."

Emma gives her a teary smile "So, can we find the gender today?"

Bells nods "Just let me try something" she stands poking around Emma's stomach a bit. She sits back down and start moving the probe again. She smiles "There we go" she moves it a bit more, she hits a few buttons, then puts the probe down, and turns the screen for her to see "Say hello to your little boy Emma…"

Mary Margaret smiles, covering her mouth with her hand, she was happy for Emma, she could so see the girl with a son.

"A boy?" Emma says with a huge smile.

Bell nods "Yep, and he's healthy and strong."

Emma stares at the screen "Thank you…" she whispers.

"You're welcome Emma" Bell says, handing her a towel to wipe the gel off with. "I'm going to print out the pictures; you can pick them up at the desk when you make your next appointment. Any questions or concerns?"

"No" Emma shakes her head.

"Alright, I will see you in four weeks" Bell says before leaving the room.

Mary Margaret smiles at Emma "I know… your still not sure sweetie, about what you are going to do, but congratulations, a boy!"

Emma chuckles, looking down at her belly "Yeah… a boy" she says with a bit a sadness, but still can't help but smile.

"Come on, let's get your pictures, then get shopping" Mary Margaret says wanting to cheer the girl up.

On the way to the mall, Emma is pretty quiet, staring out the window. "I think… I think I want to keep him" Emma says breaking the silence.

"I think that is a great choice Emma. But I just want to ask, you sure you are ready for this?"

Emma shakes her head "I have no idea, but I know I want to try" she says looking at Mary Margaret. She receives a nod, not long after, they pass the mall. "Um, Mary Margaret, you just passed the mall…" Emma says pointing to behind her.

"We aren't going to the mall Emma. I know you aren't a typical girly girl, so I found a cool shop, that's more your style, with maternity clothes."

Emma's eyes tear up "you didn't have to do that…"

"It was my pleasure Emma" Mary Margaret says with a sincere smile. "You, and like most of the girls we have taken care off, have had it rough. We want to show you and your son, not all people are like that."

Emma is pleasantly surprised when they get to the shop, she was right, this was her style. She found shorts, and capris, and pants that would be more comfortable, they were stretchy, kind of like yoga pant type material. She found summer friendly plaid, which tickled her pink. And even found cool shirts, with band logos and other fun things. "This is awesome Mary Margaret, but there is no way I can afford this."

Mary Margaret takes her hand "I talked to your case worker; she got you more money for your monthly stipend. I will use it for most of it, and I will take care of the rest okay?" Emma starts to argue, but is stopped "Think of it as a early gift for your little guy; if mommy is comfortable, he is too."

Emma sighs with a smile "Fine."

After that shop, Mary Margaret drags her down a couple stores, to a second hand baby store. Emma gives her a look.

"Well… the boy needs stuff to right?"

Emma laughs, and shakes her head "Yeah, I guess, fine."

They look around at the boys clothing. Emma's favorite, is a one piece outfit. The sleeves and legs are blue; and the chest and body is grey, on the chest it reads 'little man'. Emma finds some pajamas and onesies; she was told they were essentials for newborns.

Once on the way home, it's quite for a while. "Emma?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Yeah?" Emma asks turning to look at her, away from the window.

"I was wondering, have you been considering names yet?"

Emma smiles, placing a hand on her belly "I've had a name for a boy for years actually."

Mary Margaret raises a eyebrow "Really?" she says, truly surprised.

Emma nods "When I was ten, I was placed in this home with a single woman, her name was Regina. She was the best home I had. She was, at the time, trying to run for mayor of the town she lived, and was going to stop fostering once I left. Anyway, Regina was close to her dad. During the four months I was there, I swear he visited easily five times a week" she says with a laugh. "He was the kindest man I ever met" she continued a bit sadly. "He treated me like I was his granddaughter, always had treats and surprises for me when he came. About three weeks before I left, the three of us went to ice skate. About a half hour after, Regina got a call she had to take. I ended up getting cold, and we had put our coats into a locker, and she had the key, but I knew it was a important call so I didn't want to bug her. Henry took off the fleece sweatshirt he had on, and gave it to me" she says with a smile. "While we waited for Regina, he took me to the concession stand, he got me a hot chocolate, and we shared a basket of fries, it's my favorite day ever. Two days later, he passed away; a sudden heart attack, he didn't even make it to the hospital."

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry…" Mary Margaret says, tears building up.

Emma nods "Thanks. I promised that, if I ever had kids, I would name my first boy Henry, after him."

"I'm sure he will be honored Emma, sounds like he cared for you a great deal."

Emma nods, tears falling down her cheeks now, she wipes them away; and then caresses her belly where Henry was kicking "I hope so. I want my son named for some one good in my life, Mr. Mills was the only man ever really nice to me. Both of them where, now I have you and David too."

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs

A few months later Emma sits in the common room with the other three girls that live in the home as well. With her hands on her now much larger belly, Emma looks around at what has become like a family to her. To her left, in the rocking chair is Ashley. Ashley like Emma is still pregnant. Ashley was about to pop, she was 5 days overdue, she was having a girl, she was naming her Alex. It was a joke in the home, that Alex and Henry where bound to date one day. To her left was Ruby, who was holding her 3 month old little girl Luna. Emma hoped to be as great of a mom as Ruby was becoming, she proved that teens where capable to be parents. Emma then looks across the room at Lily. Emma had to feel bad for Lily, she was aging out of the system next month. She had the oldest child of the bunch, her son Luca, who was 10 months old. Lily was scared, it was no secret Luca's father, who was older, wanted custody, he felt Lily wasn't capable.

David comes in "Hey girls."

All four turn to look at him, "Hey David" they all say together.

"So Mary Margaret wants you all to head outside in back" David says.

Ruby and Lily scoop up their babies and head outside, while David helps Emma and Ashely out of their seats, their large belly's making it hard to get up without help. And then the three head outside.

Emma walks out the back door to find a sign, welcoming her to her baby shower, and everyone yelling surprise. In her time there she had seen all the girls get showers, hers has been the only one she's seen a surprise, its probably cause she said no to having one. She knows this is all Mary Margaret, their mother hen. She cared for them, and helped with the babies. They were learning to be moms from her, it was natural to Mary Margaret to be a mom, they all agreed it was to bad she never had babies of her own. "Guys" Emma says, with a teary smile.

"There was no way I was letting you get away without a shower sweetie" Mary Margaret says with a huge grin. From behind her back she pulls out a sash, with mom-to-be written across it. "You better not fight this Emma…" she says in a stern tone.

"Yes ma'am" Emma says with a teary nod.

Emma opens her gifts. There wasn't much, but she was truly grateful for all of it, all the same. She got bottles and diapers, and clothes, bedsheets for the crib. David and Mary Margaret even got her the stroller she liked at the second hand baby store she saw.

Later that night, Emma is in her room, putting away the clothes into Henry's dresser that she got at the shower that day.

Ruby stands in the door way, Luna in her arms and knocks lightly "Hey Em."

Emma turns around and smiles "Hey Ruby" Emma then walks over "Hey Luna girl" she coos, taking the baby into her arms.

Ruby smiles, as Emma carry's the Luna to the bed and sits down "You getting nervous?"

Emma looks down at Luna and smiles, letting her take hold of her finger "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

Ruby nods "You're going to be great Em, I mean you're great with Luna and Luca."

"That might be, but I can pass them back when they start crying or need a diaper change. Now, it will all be on me."

"I still think you will be great Em" Ruby says, rubbing her daughter's belly, while in Emma's arms

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs

Emma ends up in the hospital in the early morning of her 16th birthday, in labor. That night, at 8:15; little Henry David Swan was born, to a tearful Emma, who held him close, when they laid him on her chest mere seconds after he was born. She had Mary Margaret at her side the whole time, if the woman hadn't been like a mom already to her, she was now.

It's a hour after Henry was born and Emma is resting against her pillow, Henry on her chest asleep, she couldn't let him go yet, he was beautiful and small, and she loved him so freaking much, she thought her heart was going to bust. Her fingers are drawing light circles on his back "Well kid, we share a birthday, whatcha think about that huh?" she asks kissing his head. "You are by far the best gift I've ever gotten." Henry whimpers and then nuzzles even more into her, Emma chuckles, using her finger to rub his little cheek. Emma just stares at him for a while "You have stolen my heart sweet boy, you really have" Emma says quietly, kissing his head sweetly.

Sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbs

 _A year later_

Emma wakes up to the sounds of Henry quietly babbling away in his crib. Emma smiles turning to look at his crib in their small room of Mary Margaret and David's group home. Henry happens to turn his head towards her, and smiles, and starts sitting up, and then stands, bouncing a bit waiting for her to scoop him up out of the crib. Emma giggles as she gets up, and walks over to Henry, lifting him out of the crib. Emma kisses his cheek "Morning baby boy, happy birthday" Emma coos at him, earning baby talk back. Emma giggle, giving Henry a quick diaper change, and slips him back in his robot pajamas.

Emma takes him downstairs to the kitchen, where Mary Margaret is making breakfast "There are the birthday kiddos" she says with a smile.

Emma rolls her eyes, passing Henry to her waiting arms "Guys" she says sternly, seeing the breakfast was made.

Ruby then walks in with Luna, they were the only two left in the house with Emma and Henry "Happy birthday Em" she says hugging her friend.

Emma chuckles "Hey Rube" hugging her back, then she turns to Luna, in her mama's arms. "There is my favorite girl."

"Em, Em" Luna cheers.

Emma gladly takes the girl into her arms, kissing her cheeks "Luna girl."

Ruby then gives love to the birthday boy. "My favorite boy is one today huh?"

Henry giggles, and babbles to her seriously; earning kisses from both his mom and Ruby.

Emma moves and puts Luna into her highchair, and then takes Henry into her arms and kisses the tip of his nose. Emma giggles when she earns wet kisses back on her cheek "Mama loves you to Henry" she whispers.

Henry smiles "Ma" he cheers.

Emma smiles "Yeah baby boy, mama, can you try mama?"

"Ma… ma" Henry grins.

Emma has tears springing to her eyes "Good job Henry, mama loves you."

Henry buries his face in Emma's neck, giggling.

Emma can't help but smile at his sweetness, and kisses his head; deciding to just keep him on her lap for now, not wanting to let go of her amazing little Henry. The little boy her stole her heart, and ran away with it. The little boy, who she loved; unknowing how much love her heart could hold, until he was placed into her arms one year ago.

 **So not sure yet or not if I will continue this in the future, so will leave it open. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you for all the love of the first chapter of the story, it means a lot. Along with the likes, follows and comments; they make my day. I'm sorry for the long wait on a chapter 2, just couldn't decide how exactly I wanted things to go. Thank you guys for your patience, hope it was worth the wait.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 2

Emma steps down off her bed and looks up, nodding in satisfaction. She was working on making her and Henry's little room festive. Sure David and Mary Margaret decorated the home for Christmas, but Emma wanted their little area to feel festive too. All Emma wanted was to make Henry's Christmas's special, unlike hers growing up. She was now in her senior year of high school, and was working as well. She was lucky that David and Mary Margaret were letting her stay even though she was 18 now. They told her, she was more than welcome to stay until graduation. Emma didn't exactly like the feeling of people taking pity on her, but in truth she was relieved. They had become her family, they were like her honorary parents. It was the first time since Regina that she truly felt like she belonged somewhere. Emma shakes her head, making herself refocus again, she grabs the plug from the lights, and plugs them in, and quickly the colorful lights lit up the room, making her smile.

"Those look nice" Mary Margaret says from the door, two year old Henry asleep in her arms.

Emma turns around and smiles "Thanks… I see he feel asleep huh?"

Mary Margaret smiles down at the boy and nods "He loves Mickey Mouse… but he's also perfect to get him to sleep."

Emma nods, taking Henry into her arms, kissing his head as she pulled him in close. She walks over to his crib, and lays him down gently, and covers him, with his favorite blanket. She walks over to Mary Margaret "I better eat, before heading to work" she says, biting her lip.

Mary Margaret rubs her arm "I can make you something?"

"You don't mind?" Emma asks sheepishly.

Mary Margaret smiles, and does. She makes them both a grilled cheese sandwich and some hot chocolate. She sets a plate and mug in front of Emma, then grabs her own, sitting down diagonal from her. "I'm actually glad I got you alone before you leave…"

Emma looks at her nervously up over the side of her mug "Yeah?"

"It's nothing bad" Mary Margaret chuckles "I found this the other day…" she says sliding over a page from the newspaper.

Emma sets her mug down, bringing the paper closer, and reads. It was a article, and it mentioned Regina Mills, the woman who fostered her years ago. "She's gonna be in Boston?" Emma asks, biting her lip.

Mary Margaret nods "I looked it up… I guess Regina hos done a lot of things for this town she is mayor of. I guess she is getting a award for it."

Emma smiles, as she looks at the picture of the woman "That doesn't really surprise me."

"Anyway, I know you'd love to see her again. I figured this was a good chance for you" Mary Margaret says, placing her hand on top of Emma's, rubbing her knuckles with her own thumb.

Emma nods with a smile "You are always so nice to me…"

"You deserve it Emma, all of you girls that we take in, do."

"Speaking of girls… anyone new coming? It's been awhile" Emma asks, taking a bite of her grilled cheese.

Mary Margaret nods "Yeah, we have a new girl coming next week. She's fourteen."

Emma's eye's widen "Fourteen?"

"Yeah" Mary Margaret nods sadly "Apparently her and her foster brother where having a thing…"

Emma shakes her head "wow, that's so young…"

"It is, but she seems to have a good head on her shoulders… so back to Regina. Are you going to go see her?"

Emma sighs "I want to… but, what if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Don't you think taking the chance is better than spending the rest of your life wonder what if?"

"Not fair you know, playing on my emotions like that" Emma teases.

Later that night, Emma wakes up in the middle of the night, having some not great dreams. She heads out to the common area to find David putting up the tree "A little late for that…"

David jumps a bit, startled "Oh, hey Em. Yeah, but thought it be a good time, no kids running around and such."

Emma nods "True… need help?"

"Sure. But shouldn't you be sleeping?" David asks, it was a school night and all.

Emma shrugs "Yeah, but bad dream, not ready to go back to sleep yet."

"Ah. Memory of the past?" David asked, in her time there, he's found Emma awake from that.

"Kinda… it was like bringing the past into the present type thing" Emma says, nervously playing with the collar of her pajama top.

David nods, as he gets the second piece into the tree "I'm sorry Emma. In that case I won't mind you helping me…"

Emma smiles happily walking over, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I need to get the top piece on. So if you can hold on to the middle part so I don't tip it over" David chuckles, stepping up the step stool to reach the top. Emma does, and the top is on before they know it. "Okay, can you hand me that star?"

Emma nods "yeah" she says, taking the light up star from the box "do we get to decorate it?"

David takes the star when she hands it to him, and starts putting it on. "Yeah, now it will be ready when all you girls are home from school tomorrow."

"Awesome, I always liked decorating a tree. When the people would let us" Emma says, offering her hand as he steps down.

David takes her hand, and goes down the couple steps "I'm really sorry to hear that Em."

Emma shrugs "Not your fault. Just the crappy hand I was dealt."

David puts a arm around her, giving her shoulder a rub, as he looks at the tree, proud of how it looked. "So… Mary Margaret told me she told you about Regina being in town."

Emma rolls her eyes "She did huh?"

"Yep, whatcha going to do?"

Emma bites her lip "I'm gonna go. And I think I'm going to take Henry with me too."

David smiles "Well, you did name him after her father and all."

Emma blushes "I just hope she won't be mad that I come."

That following Saturday afternoon, Emma is sitting in the lobby of the hotel that Regina was staying in, waiting for the woman to come back. she was gently moving the stroller back and forth trying to get Henry to fall asleep. Emma, after a half hour, and unsuccessful in getting Henry asleep; spots Regina walking into the hotel lobby.

Emma stands up, and pushes the stroller to the woman "Regina…" she calls.

Regina sighs turning around "Look I'm not giving inter…" she starts, but stops when seeing the young woman.

"I'm not trying to get a interview" Emma says, nervously. She moves to stand at the side of the stroller "You… probably don't remember me… you fostered me… about eight years ago…"

Regina raises a eyebrow, trying to think "Emma..?"

Emma nods with a smile "Yeah it's me" she says with a small smile.

Regina has a smile grow on her face, holding her arms out for a hug "Emma sweetheart" she says in awe.

Emma walks into her waiting arms, hugging her tightly "Hi Regina" she chuckles, tears now building up.

Regina pulls away some "wow, you have grown into a beautiful young woman Emma."

Emma blushes "Thank you."

Regina is about to speak again, when Henry whimpers "Who's this?"

Emma grins, stroking the back of Henry's head "This… is my son."

Regina smiles some more "Your son?"

Emma nods "Yeah, I um… made some not great choices in guys, and got pregnant."

Regina nods "But your happy, your good?"

"Yeah, I am" Emma chuckles with a tearful smile "we're good."

Regina squats down in front of the stroller, and smiles "He is handsome Emma dear. What's this little prince's name?"

Emma bites her lip "This is Henry… can you say hi buddy?"

Henry waves his little hand "Hi" he grins widely.

Regina looks up at her "Emma…"

"Your dad… he was amazing. One of the best guys I ever got to know. At that time, the only one."

Regina's eyes tear up "Emma… thank you."

Emma nods "thank you for letting me know your dad."

Regina stands up and hugs her again, then pulls away some "Would you two have lunch with me. Or do you have to go?"

Emma nods "We can stay."

A half hour later, Emma finds herself sitting in the restaurant of the hotel. Emma gets Henry's high chair in the corner behind the table, keeping him out of the way of traffic in the restaurant. Emma smiles at him, as he plays with his car.

Regina grins, watching them both "how are you Emma?"

Emma nods, taking a sip of the water on the table "I'm good. I'm a senior now. I'm actually doing this like um, program so I can get a decent job right out of high school."

"What kind of program?" Regina asks.

"It's sort of like a trade school type thing. I'm learning all kinds of computer stuff to be a secutary."

Regina nods "Having schooling in that leads to good jobs."

Emma blushes "It isn't much…"

Regina puts her hand up to stop her "It's something Emma. It's better than at fast food, or some store. This way you have a way to provide for Henry here."

Emma smiles brightly, "you have always known how to make me feel better."

Regina blushes, as looks over at Henry who was now nibbling on a piece of bread "yeah well, you were always a bright kid Emma. Who didn't know what to do with herself. Who just needed someone to believe in her. I was lucky enough to be that for you."

"I wish it had lasted longer. But I'm lucky where I'm at now too."

"How did the foster system treat you after Emma?" Regina asks her gently.

"I had a string of not great homes" Emma says, her arms crossed on the table shyly. "then there was the home when I got pregnant. They weren't too bad, it could've been worse. Then that brought me to Boston, where I met the Nolan's."

"Where they your foster families till you turned eighteen in October?"

Emma shakes her head "Kinda. Mary Margaret and David; they… run a home meant for teenage moms in the system. They help you through it, and then let you stay as long as you need. They are the sweetest couple. They are letting me stay till I graduate and have saved money for a apartment for me and Henry here" she grins, soothing down his light brown locks.

Regina nods with a tearful grin "I'm glad you found someone to care for you like that Emma."

"Me too. What about you Regina? Do have anyone?" Emma asks, giving Henry a kiss.

"I… met a great man" Regina beams "his name is Robin. And he has a son, Roland, who is amazing, and they have become my home…"

"Your save place" Emma says knowingly.

"Exactly" Regina nods with a big smile.

"That's awesome Regina. I know losing your dad was horrible, I'm happy you found someone, who fills that hole."

Regina gives a teary smile, nodding as she ran her finger on the handle of her coffee cup "It was, and Robin… well he makes me feel whole again. And Emma, I hope you know, my father loved you, you where his granddaughter in his heart."

"I was?" Emma asks surprised.

Regina nods again, taking her hand into her own "Yes, really. I swear he came over half the time to see and spoil you during those few months."

Emma blushes "It was to see you too. You where his pride and joy Regina, I was just… a bonus when he visited."

"Regardless Emma, he would be honored that you named your son after him" Regina nods.

Emma looks over at Henry, smiling as he grins up at her widely, holding out his bread to her. She ruffles his hair, kissing the top of his head.

Awhile later, the ladies sit in the lobby of the hotel when David comes to pick up Emma. Emma spots his with a grin, standing up; Henry was currently in Regina's arms giggling away. "Hey David" she grins.

David smiles walking up, giving her a small hug, giving Regina a nod "Is this her?"

Emma chuckles "Yeah, sorry… David, this is Regina. And Regina this is David, he is the foster dad of sorts I was telling you about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Regina" David nods, holding his hand out to her.

Regina smiles, standing up and placing Henry on her hip "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Is your wife with you?"

"No, she isn't I'm afraid. We have a new girl coming into our home, so she's getting some stuff ready" David explains.

Regina smiles "I see. I must say, I think what you and your wife do is amazing. I'm glad that Emma managed to find herself a family where she feels like she belongs."

David puts a arm around the girls shoulders "I am too. She had a tough time, and her and any other girl deserve help."

Emma leans into him "And we appreciate that more then you or Mary Margaret will ever know."

"Appreciate what?" David teases.

Emma giggles, shaking her head "We appreciate you giving us a home… for treating us like we matter. Like we are family, not just some way for some extra cash."

David nods "Well, you girls mean a lot to us as well." It was then that Henry spotted him, calling to him, holding his arms out to David, who gladly takes him into his arms. "I'm afraid though, it is time we better head home, Mary and the girls I am sure are waiting for us now."

Emma nods, moving back to Regina hugging her tight "Bye Regina, thank you for everything again."

Regina kisses the side of her head "My pleasure Emma…" she grins, pulling away now, rubbing the upper part of her arms "take care of yourself, and that precious boy okay?"

Emma nods "Of course."

The two women walk over to David, and Regina gives Henry's head a kiss "You be good okay Henry?"

Henry gives her a thumbs up "Otay 'Gina."

Regina smiles, going into her pocket, handing Emma a business card "I'd love it if you kept in touch Emma…"

Emma takes the card, and looks at it before putting it into her pocket "I will Regina. Take care."

"I will dear, you do the same" Regina smiles, as her phone goes off, and she takes it out looking at it. "I need to go and take this call. It was great seeing you Emma, and meeting you David and Henry" she nods with a smile, walking away from them, answering the call.

David looks over at Emma, as she gets the stroller "Ready to go home?"

Emma nods "Yeah, lets head home."

 **Alright guys, I hope that was worth the wait. Hope it lived up to what you liked in chapter 1. Thoughts?**


End file.
